Big Time Serial Killer
by Beckendorf
Summary: When the new girl catches Kendall's eye, he learns that she has a horrible past and a dark secret. Someone is out to kill her. Will the new girl be able to save herself and Big Time Rush, or will they end up like the rest of her family; which is dead.


**NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED and for those of you who actually believe that Nuestra Senora de Guadalupe is looking out for you, this story it not meant to insult you. Me personally, I believe that Our lady of Guadalupe is looking out for me and if you believe that too, then I have great respect for you. Oh, and for those of you who can't understand Spanish, it is written in Spanish and then it has the same sentence in English. **

**I ran into him. That's how I met him. I was walking into History wearing my blue strapless shirt and my blue shorts, when he suddenly came out of the classroom. I crashed into him and fell. He laughed and helped me up.**

"**Are you okay? He asked.**

**I looked down. "Yeah, I am. **_**Lo siento, pero soy tan torpe**_**. Sorry I am such a klutz."**

**He looked at me strangely like he wasn't used to hearing Spanish. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what's a girl doing in an all boy's school."**

"**Well, this school has the best music program in all of the South CA and I love music and singing and songwriting so the government pulled a couple strings and got me in."**

"**Wow. That's… wait the govern"-**

"**Schmidt! You get in here and stop making bathroom break excuses so you can talk to the new kid!"**

"**Oh, by the way my name is Schmidt. Kendall Schmidt. Now about the-**

"**Valdiviesio. Avan Valdiviesio."**

"**Avan. Stand for anything?"**

**I took a breath and said, "What's it to ya?"**

"**Nothing. I was just wondering."**

**I smiled wider.**

"**Schmidt!"**

"**Gotta go!" He dashed inside the classroom. I bent over, grabbed my things, and walked into the classroom only to find everybody staring at me. Four boys in the back looked at each other and said,**

"**New girl. Nice."**

**They fist-pounded. Kendall was one of them. I looked at the teacher. He spread his arm towards the only empty desk.**

"**Take your pick. Oh, wait. THERE'S ONLY ONE DESK SO SIT THERE."**

**I looked at him like he was crazy and walked over to the desk. I was on the left side, right next to Kendall. I sat down. He looked over and smiled at me. I grinned and opened my book to the assigned page. I'm left handed just to let you know. I let my right hand hang down off the desk. After a few minutes, Kendall's hand slipped into mine and squeezed. If it were anyone else I would have wrenched my hand out of his and pushed him off his chair for being so fast, but this was different. It was almost as if his fingertips were kissing mine. My cheeks turned red and I bent over my work, trying not to giggle like a little girl.**

**Kendall:**

**The new girl was so hot. The best part about it? I think that she likes me. I mean, why else would she let me hold her hand when she doesn't even know me? But there's something about her last name that throws me off. It's familiar and I'm sure I've heard it before. Well anyway, when James, Carlos, Logan, and I were walking out of History, she came up behind me and tapped my shoulder. All four of us turned and stopped. She held out some papers.**

"**You weren't supposed to turn these in, Kendall." She said, smiling.**

**The other boys cleared their throats. "Oh no here we go." I said.**

**Carlos went first. "Hey, I'm Carlos Pena. You're pretty."**

"**Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Avan. Keep dreaming, Carlos."**

**Logan went next. "Hey, I'm Logan Henderson. I'm in a band. And I'm smart."**

"**Avan. I'm smart too. And it's so not happening between us."**

**Then James opened his mouth, but before he could speak,**

**Avan held up her hand. "**_**Ni siquiera ir allí**_ **.Don't even go there, Maslow."**

**She winked at me and said,**

"**See you 'round, Kendall." She turned and stalked off.**

"**Dang it!" James whined. "I didn't even get to talk to her."**

**I laughed. "Sorry boys, but it looks like she's got the hots for me and, uh, only me."**

**We laughed and were walking down the hall, when I heard a blood-curdling scream.**

"**Avan!"**

**I said. I raced down the hall. Avan was standing in the hall, screaming her head off while looking at a body lying on the ground. It was Alek, someone who could pass for Avan's twin. Then something occurred to me. His last name. No wonder Avan's name sounded so familiar. It was because I'd heard it before. Valdiviesio. It actually was Avan's twin. Judging on the amount of blood on the ground, he had been stabbed. Multiple times. Avan tried to make a mad dash towards the body, but I held her back.**

"**No!" She screamed, trying to break loose of my iron grasp.**

**I pulled her close and held her against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held tight. She turned and leaned her head on my chest, sobbing.**

"**Shhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhh." I said. "It's going to be all right."**

**How could I promise something like that? Her brother had just been stabbed to death and here she was, she had probably seen the killer run away, and was now probably traumatized. Maybe forever.**

**Avan:**

**Seeing my twin brother like that. It scared me. That was how my parents had died. Stabbed to death. My dad first, my mom a couple days later. A Valdiviesio man always dies first, then a Valdiviesio woman. If Alek is now dead, then the question is, How long until I'm next?**

**I sat on the bench in the FBI office for the 3****rd**** time in three months. I originally came from Minnesota but was moved to the LA Area a few days ago to make sure I was safe. My twin brother had been living in LA for a couple months. I went to live with him after my parents died.**

**Kendall sat next to me. I wiped away silent tears as I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. He irresolutely put his hand around my shoulder and pressed me up against him. I leaned on him.**

"**Avangaelena, come here." A voice said. I looked up. There was a man in a suit. Bernie was his name. I stood with Kendall and together we walked over to Bernie.**

"**Avangaelena I'm going to have to ask you to come and talk with me… again."**

**I looked at Kendall. "You should probably go."**

"**No way, Avan. I'm not leaving you. I don't want you to get hurt." He said.**

**I kissed him on the cheek. "Fine." We walked into an interrogation room. We sat down across from Bernie. The interrogation began.**

**Kendall:**

**Avan opened her mouth to speak.**

"**I had just handed Kendall his history papers and had just rejected his friends when I realized that I had forgotten my pen. I said good-bye and went back to get it when I heard someone run away. I ran around the corner to find Alek, dead, on the ground. A tall, white haired man was running away, a large hunting knife in his hand. He turned and smiled at me. 'I'll be seeing you soon, Scarlott Valdiviesio.' He said. He had to have been the one who killed my parents, Bernie. How else could he have known my real name?"**

"**Avan, have you ever told anyone your real name." Bernie asked. "it's really important that you answer this truthfully."**

"**No. I haven't." She said.**

**Bernie looked at her skeptically. "Avangaelena. Answer me truthfully."**

"_**Yo no miento!**_ **I'm not lying!" She cried. "Bernie, would I ever lie to you?"**

"**Yes Avan, you would." He sighed.**

"**I would not! Bernie that hurts me. I would never lie to you. I cant lie to you. You have like this psychic lie detector embedded in your brain."**

"**Avan, to protect a loved one, you would lie to me without hesitation." Bernie said. He turned to me.**

"**Young man, what about you. What happened today?"**

**I cleared my throat. "Well, sir, my friends and I, were just coming out of Herstory,"-**

"**Wait, wait, and wait. Herstory?"**

"**Yes sir. That's what we call it. You know, 'cause we go to an all boys school, so we call History, Herstory."**

"**Oh, okay. Continue."**

"**Well, anyway Avan came up behind me and handed me my Herstory notes and rejected my friends 'cause they all wanted to impress her or something. Then she walked away and we continued on to Physical Education, when we heard this scream. I raced down the hall with my friends behind me and we found Avan, screaming. She tried to touch Alek, but I held her back. Wait, your name is Scarlott?"**

**I turned to Avan. She blushed.**

"**Not anymore. It got changed to Avangaelena but I go by Avan."**

"**Young man"-**

"**Kendall, my name is Kendall Schmidt." I said. "You know, from Big Time Rush? You know, **_**rollin' past graffiti walls, billboards lighting up the block, everyone of us on a mission?"**_

"**Oh, yeah, my daughter, Jennifer, thinks your cute. You live over at the Palm Woods, right?"**

**I gasped. One of the Jennifers thought that I was cute? That went way beyond weird. I nodded.**

"**Well, can your mother house Avan here for about a week until this serial killer is caught? Don't tell her that that is why Avan has to stay at your house, though. Serial killers are bad news. And we don't want this bad news to get out. Understood?"**

"**Yes, sir."**

**We exited the FBI building. I whipped out my cell phone and called Kelly. I asked her to come pick us up. Twenty minutes later we were on our way to the studio. Once we were in the recording room Avan walked over to the mikes.**

"**These are way cool." She said. Gustavo entered.**

"**What is this cat doing in my recording studio?" He yelled.**

"**Chill Gustavo." I said. "She just lost her brother."**

"**Well, then I'm sorry. BUT Get out of my studio!" He yelled again.**

"**Dude, at least give her the initiation ceremony." I said. "It's the least you can do."**

"**What's the initiation ceremony?" Avan asked.**

"**Oh, you have to sing." I said. She stared at me, open-mouthed.**

"**I don't sing in front of people." She said. She turned to leave, but I went over and pulled her back. I looked at her.**

"**Please?" I asked.**

**She sighed. "Fine" She went over to the mike.**

**Avan:**

"**What do you want me to sing?" I asked.**

"**You said earlier today that you write songs. Why don't you sing one of your own songs?" Kendall suggested. The other boys entered.**

"**What's all this about cats?" Logan asked. His eyes grew wide when he saw me standing at the mike.**

"**Hey, that's my mike." He complained.**

**I rolled my eyes. "Deal with it Henderson." I said.**

**I took a breath and started singing:  
**

**"Ayer, miré en tus ojos y vio lo que yo pensaba que ser un hombre enfermo de amor **

**Pero ahora todo lo que veo es la ignorancia y las ****mentira **

**Lo que me confundió con amor era solo una mentira disfrazada? **

**Bebe no puedo vivir sin ti **

**Pero nena Te necesito para ser verdad **

**Hasta que no puede dominar **

**Esa forma sencilla de arte no es nunca lettin 'que de nuevo, **

**En mi corazón"**

**I finished up. Kendall came over to me and hugged me, pulling me close.**

"**That was amazing." He said "I've never heard a voice like that before. Kinda low but sweet at the same time. You should sing with us some time. Maybe you can teach us Spanish."**

**Suddenly, Kendall's mom walked into the studio.**

"**Come on boys, it's time to go." She said. "It's Fish Stick Friday!"**

"**Uh, hey mom?" Kendall asked. She looked at him. "Um, can Avan stay with us for about a week. Her brother just died and she needs a place to stay."**

"**Sure, honey. But where is she going to sleep?" She asked. "We can't ban her to the couch."-**

"**Oh, the couch is perfectly fine." I interrupted. "It's not the worst place I've ever slept, trust me."**

"**Okay, honey." Mrs. Schmidt said. "Let's go to the car before Logan tells Carlos how to hotwire it and drive home himself. He loves fish sticks that much. I'm telling you."**

**We walked out to the car. The drive home was silent until Carlos broke the silence.**

"**So, Avan, stand for anything?" He asked.**

"**Avangaelena." Kendall cracked up and then got punched in the arm by his mother.**

**OW!" he cried.**

"**It's okay, Mrs. Schmidt. I don't mind." I said.**

**James went next. "So, how long have you been singing?" He questioned.**

"**About twelve years. I used to take lessons back in Minnesota, but I stopped when I moved here a few days ago. I never had time to find myself a new teacher."**

"**Minnesota, huh. Are you familiar with the Minnesota Wild Hockey Team?" Logan asked.**

**I smiled. "I've watched a few games."**

"**Said the mysterious hot girl that has been singing since she was four." Kendall stated. He started singing.**

"_**Rollin past Graffiti Walls  
Billboards Lighting up the Block  
Everyone of us on a Mission(Oh Yeah)**_

Got a Whole Crew by My Side  
cars Beep Beep When They Pass us by  
Be ready to get down to business___**(mmm hmmm)**_

_**We Go Up Open the Door**_

"_**All the Girls Scream  
''There They Are''  
It's packed from Wall to Wall And  
Everybody is Calling**_

Here We Come  
It's Almost Time  
Feel the Rush  
Now Hit the Lights  
We gonna get it all Started

Because the Night is Young  
The Line is out the Door  
Today was Crazy but,  
Tonight the City is Ours  
Live it Up  
Until the Morning Comes  
Today was Crazy but Tonight,  
The city is ours

_**My look how we roll  
Was it only a month ago  
Everybody said we were Dreaming(oh ooooh)**_

Now we're here like 

"_**Yeah we told you"  
Still far but we're  
That much closer  
And there ain't no way that  
Were Leaving(oh noooo)**_

We pull up  
Open the Door  
All the Girls Scream  
''There They Are''  
It's packed from Wall to Wall  
And Everybody is Calling

Here We Come  
It's Almost Time  
Feel the Rush  
Now Hit the Lights  
We gonna get it all Started  
(get it started)

Because the Night is Young  
The Line is out the Door  
Today was Crazy but,  
Tonight the City is Ours  
Live it Up  
Until the Morning Comes  
Today was Crazy but Tonight,  
The City is Ouuuurs

We gotta believe  
It's Destiny calling  
So night after night  
We'll Rock the Whole  
Place Out

As hard as it seems  
I know if we want it  
Then it's gonna  
Happen somehow

Because the Night is Young  
The Line is out the Door  
Today was Crazy but,  
Tonight the City is Ours  
Live it Up  
Until the Morning Comes  
Today was Crazy but Tonight

Because the Night is Young  
The Line is out the Door  
Today was Crazy but,  
Tonight the City is Ours  
Live it Up  
Until the Morning Comes  
Today was Crazy but Tonight,  
The City is Ouuuurs [4x]  
The City is Ours"

**We arrived at the Palm Woods. We walked past Bitters and into room 2J. I sat down on the couch. Kendall sat next to me and slipped his hand into mine.**

"**Hey, I'm really sorry about Alek. He was a good friend of mine and"-**

"**No need to apologize." I said. "I mean, it's not like you killed him."**

**Kendall stared at my lips then moved his gaze to my eyes. We leaned in closer to each other. Our lips were barely 0.2 millimeters from each others when he suddenly pulled back.**

**Kendall:**

**It's not that I didn't want to kiss Avan, I was just aware of the two people walking into the room. Carlos had his camcorder out and was walking really slowly like he had wanted to catch us kissing. The other person was Logan, who was not paying any attention.**

"**What do you want Carlos?" I asked, looking at him.**

"**Nothing" He grinned like a copper stealer. "Just wanted to catch you in the act, that's all."**

"**We weren't doing anything." Avan said a little too quickly.**

"**Oh, yeah? Kendall, please explain why your hand is laced together with Avan's."**

**I looked down. Both of us pulled our hands apart. I got up, pulling Avan up with me. I threw the pillow at Carlos when he winked at me. We waited until he was gone and then I led Avan to my room. We sat on my bed. She scooted closer to me and laid her forehead against mine. This time I didn't hesitate as I pressed my lips against hers. She placed her hand on my neck and closed her eyes.**

**Avan:**

**Kissing Kendall was unbelievable! His lips are so soft and gentle. It was like kissing an angel. An angel that was all muscles, brown hair, and eyebrows. I felt strange inside. All fiery and freezing at the same time. It was a good strange though. It was remarkable. Suddenly, I heard,**

"**YES! YES! YES! I got it! I got it!" Carlos ran out of the room, the laundry basket lid still on his head.**

"**Oh no, is he gonna show that to your mom?" I asked.**

"**Not if I kill him first." Kendall raced out of the room after Carlos. I walked out and stood next to Katie.**

"**You actually think that he's hot?" She asked.**

"**Hey, I'm a teenage girl. I'm not made of stone you know." I said.**

"**True."**

**We watched at Kendall tackled Carlos and tossed the camcorder to me. I pressed record and taped over us kissing. I taped Carlos and Kendall rolling around on the floor. When Kendall's mom walked in, she cried.**

"**Oh, my god! Kendall, Carlos, you know better than to act up in front of a guest."**

**They stood. "Sorry."**

"**Uh, huh. Dinner's ready."**

**Kendall:**

**We sat down at the table. Avan sat between me and Logan. Again, the meal was silent until Logan broke the silence.**

"**What college do you want to go to?" He asked.**

"**Oh, U.C. Davis." She said.**

"**What's your major going to be?"**

"**Horses. Horse anatomy, horse forensics. Basically dead horses. And then there's computer forensics, my PhD, My MD Degree, my Doctor Et, and…that's about it."**

"**Cool." Logan said. "I want to be a doctor…"**

**They got into this whole conversation about doctors and the grades you have to get to go to UC Los Angeles and UC San Francisco.**

"**Okay! Enough with the Geek Speak!" James said.**

"**What about you James. What do you want to do with your life?" Avan asked. James laughed, and then pulled out his lucky comb.**

"**I want to be a model." He said, running his lucky comb through his hair.**

"**Oh, so your gonna go to a modeling school for up to four years?" Avan asked.**

"**School? Nobody said anything about school!"**

"**James almost any job today requires at least some education." I said, laughing.**

"**!"**

**We all burst out laughing. After dinner, We all went to bed.**

**Avan:**

**Sleeping on the couch has it's advantages. I mean, sleeping in any one of the boy's rooms and I would have been up all night listening to either Kendall or James snore. Well, anyway, I was drifting off to sleep when I heard creaking. I opened my eyes to find Carlos stuffing his face with cookies and a glass of milk.**

"**Carlos!" I whispered. **_**Qué estás hacienda?**_ **What are you doing?"**

**He looked up. "Sorry." He said. Though it came out more like,**

"**Shlorry." And a bunch of food exited his mouth. Suddenly, an arm came out of nowhere and pressed a knife against Carlos's throat. A large hunting knife. I gasped. A body materialized out of darkness.**

"**Hello, Scarlott."**

**I gasped again. "Pappy!" He smiled. "You faked your own death?" I cried.**

"**Yes, but your mother and brother were not so fortunate."**

"**You killed Mama and Alek." I accused. He nodded.**

"**What about the white-haired man?"**

"**I disposed of him. He was no longer needed." I drew my breath in sharply. **

"**I prayed to **_**Nuestra Senora de Guadalupe**_** for you. I hate you pappy. I wish you were not my father."**

"**Don't worry **_**Mi Vida; **_**I won't be for long if you don't cooperate. But, I can offer you an ****aliyah****. Join me, and I will let **_**Carlos**_** go. If not, I will kill him and you." He said.**

"**I am happy here with Big Time Rush."**

"**You mean with that lowlife Kendall. You are better off with me. I have an offshore account in the Cayman Islands. We could be living in the Bahamas right now, **_**Mi Vida**_**." He tried to sway me.**

"**Kendall is **_**NOT **_**a lowlife, pappy.**** He is better than that. Better than you." **

"**Come now, Scarlott. You wouldn't say that about your own father, now would you?"**

**I spit in his face. ****"**_**tú no eres mi padre**_**.****You are not my father,"**

**He reeled back and wiped his face. "Come with me. **_**NOW!**_**" He growled. "Or I will kill everyone in the apartment, staring with your boyfriend."**

"**I knew it!" Carlos whispered.**

"_**Callate!**_** Shut up! You talk too much." My father whispered. "Come Scarlott."**

"**At least let me go to the bathroom." I said. I turned and entered the Lou. I reached down and pulled out the emergency pad and pencil that I carry around everywhere.**

"**This is definitely an emergency." I said as I started scribbling.**

_**Kendall,**_

_**My pappy is the one who killed my mama and brother. He has now taken Carlos and I hostage. I don't know where we will be going, but I have a feeling that it will either be a church or a place of prayer. Check the closest church in the city that has a statue of Our Lady of Guadalupe and look there for us. We will probably be in the basement. Come soon or he will kill both me and Carlos. Come. Please.**_

_**-Scarlott.**_

**I exited the bathroom and left with my pappy and Carlos. Sure enough we went to a church. He shoved us inside and tied and duct taped our mouths and tied our hands. **

**Kendall: **

**Finding Avan's note made me crazy. I raced out of the bathroom shouting, "Where's the nearest church!" **

"**Down the street. Why?" Logan asked. **

"**You know how Avan's mom and brother were killed?"**

"**Um, no we weren't at the FBI office with you and Avan." James reminded. **

"**Well, her dad faked his own death and killed her mom and brother. He's the serial killer." I said. **

**I raced out the door and all the way to the FBI building. I burst through the door and to Bernie's office. I ran over to his desk and said in one breath, **

"**Avan's-dad-came-and-kidnapped-her-and-he-faked-his-own-death-and-took-her-and-Carlos-and-has-them-in-the-church-over-by-the-Palm-Woods." **

**I took a deep breath. Bernie grabbed his gun and we raced off. Upon arriving at the church, we walked in. We walked over to the basement door. Bernie was about to go in when we heard a gunshot. He broke down the door and we ran down the stairs. Avan stood over her father who was lying on the floor, dead. A single bullet hole was in his forehead. Avan held the gun. Carlos was passed out on the floor, a cut and a bruise on his temple. Avan's hands were still tied and she still had duct tape on her mouth. **

**After taking the gun and untying her, we got the short version. Her dad had brought out the gun and was gonna shoot Carlos cause he was talking too much, and Avan had been able to bring her hands around her body and kick the gun out of his hands. It had hit Carlos, hence the cut and bruise. She had picked up the gun and when her father came after her she had shot him only out of self-defense. **

**She saw me and threw her arms around my shoulder. I hugged her tight. We got a bucket and poured water on Carlos's head. He sat up, sputtering. **

"**Hey!" he yelled. **

**We arrived back at the Palm Woods later that day. Carlos ran off and Avan and I stood together I pulled her close again. **

"**I'm glad you're safe." I said. As I kissed her. **

"**So am I." She replied. **

"**No offense, but your father kind of deserved to die. I mean, he was a sadistic cold-hearted killer who killed his wife, son and was going to kill you too." **

**Suddenly she pushed me out the door and locked it. **

"**I said no offense!" I yelled at the door.**

**I went down to the lobby and started pacing. I walked over to the pool and stood outside the balcony. I took a breath. "Avan, I'm sorry about what I said. I know he was your father and everything and you love him. So I am sorry that I called him a sadistic cold-hearted killer." Nothing happened. I took a breath and started singing. She came out and listened.**

"**Here I am, **

**There you are**

**Why does it seem so far?**

**Next to you is where I should be**

**Something I want so bad**

**Know what's inside your head**

**Maybe I can see what you see**

**I gotta keep on believin'**

**That everything takes time**

**I'll make up any reason**

**To make you mine **

**If your stayin' or leavin' **

**I'll follow your lead**

**So why keep pretending **

**open your eyes **

**I can be what you need**

**Yeah,**

**Any kind if guy you want girl,**

**That's the guy I'll be**

**Turn myself upside down**

**Any kind of guy you want girl**

**You know I'll agree**

**Turn your whole world around**

**Any kind, **

**Any kind,**

**Any kind of guy you want**

**You decide**

**Change your mind**

**I will be there**

**Won't you try?**

**One more time**

**Be my any kind of girl**

**You decide **

**It's all right**

**I will be there"**

**She disappeared from the balcony, no expression on her face whatsoever. I turned from the balcony, defeated. I walked over to the front desk. **

**Sorry, man. That blows." Bitters said. **

"**Yeah," I said. "That really blows."**

**As I was getting into the elevator, someone pulled me back. They turned me around, covered my eyes with a scarf that smelled of magnolias, wrapped their arms around my neck, and kissed me ever so passionately on the lips. I slid my arms around her waist and pressed my lips harder against hers. **

**Avan and I stood there, kissing. **

"**Hey," Bitters said. "No kissing in the lobby."**

"**Technically, we're not in the lobby, we're by the elevators, and second, your just being sour about it because this has never happened to you." I said. **

**Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice.**

"**Come on." Kelly said. The others were waiting for us out by the parking lot. I took the scarf off of my face and Avan and I got into Kelly's car. We drove over to the studio. We walked inside and found Gustavo waiting for us. **

**He sighed. "Good job dogs. Your album is ready to be sold." **

**We cheered and jumped up and down. **

**Suddenly, Monty the Peruvian hairless cat jumped into Gustavo's arms. Avan looked disgusted. "That's a cat?" She cried.**

** The End.**


End file.
